<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Король и докторка by XMRomalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144959">Король и докторка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia'>XMRomalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Plague Doctor), Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Drama, F/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда противоположности не притягиваются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leper/Plague Doctor (Darkest Dungeon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Король и докторка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Катерина всегда забавлялась с историй, где утверждалось, что противоположности притягиваются.</p><p>Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать — так не бывает. В романах, разумеется, все описывается томно и складно; там принцесса-хохотушка, смущенная и робкая, легко сходится с ловким сорвиголовой. Там воинственные женщины влюбляются в мальчишек-книжных червей; там все так прекрасно, так изящно.</p><p>«Противоположности уравновешивают друг-друга» однажды вычитала антикварка в таком сопливом романе — и с фырком кинула его в костер, подпитывая пламя.</p><p>Она знала, что так не бывает. Знала и фыркала тихонько, кутаясь в платок, слыша, как переговаривались проститутки в борделе; как мечтательно охали, уверенные, что кто-то из них — страстных, ловких и простых — ну точно захватит сердце блудного короля. Он ведь такой грустный, перешептывались они. Он ведь пишет стихи, он полон любви, он такой робкий — ему точно приглянулся кто-то из нас, кто-то, кто его уравновесит!</p><p>Ох, наивные девы, думала антикварка.</p><p>Король был хорош, это правда. Умен, галантен; каждый его жест отдавал возвышенностью, искренностью. Не влюбиться в него было сложно, даром, что мужчина болел проказой.</p><p>Некоторые болели чем похуже, вспоминала Катерина клыкастого Дисмаса, которому в шею утыкался шут — но их же любят все равно? Не потому, а вопреки.</p><p>Вот и проститутки, поправляя кривой макияж да присобирая рваные юбки прихорашивались у зеркал, треснутым по краям. «Сегодня он точно посмотрит на меня», читалось в их глазах их жестах. «Посмотрит, влюбится — и я растоплю его горе, наполню сердце счастьем»!</p><p>Катерина с грустью с этого усмехалась.</p><p>Ибо сердце короля, увы и ах, было занято так же иронично, как и сердца проституток с борделя.</p><p>Король, человек искусства и морали, любил чумную докторку.</p><p>Полюбил искренне, как мальчишка, с первого же дня; вглядывался в каждый жест леди Парацельс и записывал на замусоленном пергаменте белые стихи, посвященные её красоте и мастерству. Выводил пальцами, покореженными проказой — «ёё волосы как ласка тьмы после жаркого дня»…</p><p>Писал, иногда читая свои поэмы в борделе, когда девушки, робко переглядываясь, того просили. Читал с выражением, с горькой любовью — и это было глупо, чертовски глупо и наивно. Он раскрывал охающим девчатам часть своего сердца, своей боли и муки, и Катерине, обнимавшей полногрудую девчушку, было почти жаль Балдуина.</p><p>Ведь девчушки слушали это, почти уверенные — речь о ком-то из них, король просто не решается признаться!..</p><p>А правда? Правда была горькой.<br/>
И, к сожалению, довольно скучной.</p><p>Сердце леди Парацельс — камень, глухой к его поэмам. Они похожи как капля смолы с полноводной рекой; Парацельс не видела в своих движениях изящества или красоты, не видела в локонах своих волос манящей темноты. Она была женщиной дела, точно вытесанной из эбонита; она обрезала пряди коротко, чтобы не мешались под маской; записывала наблюдения резко и рвано, так, что почерк могла разобрать лишь она. Её движения — хлесткие, её мысли колкие, всегда завязанные на своей работе.</p><p>Парацельс — гибкая лоза, которой безразлична буря чувств Балдуина, и Катерина скорбела о наивном короле. Таком искреннем в своих чувствах — и таком наивном дураке.</p><p>Потому что — даже столкнувшись! — противоположности не притягиваются. Иногда могут сосуществовать, как запах мирта и морских камней; как нечто сладкое с чем-то едва-едва терпким. Но это явно не о проститутках, глядящих на мечтательного мужчину, точно на ясноглазого мессию. Не об умирающем короле, провожающем лечащую его докторку с тихим вздохом.</p><p>Противоположности не притягиваются друг ко другу, к сожалению.</p><p>И порой — совсем изредка — от этого очень больно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>